Her Most Beautiful Smile
by Gunso
Summary: A young swordsman from the Meiji Era finds himself in the company of Tomoyo-chan. I have FINALLY updated! Chapter 7 out for your viewing pleasure.
1. Savior

1 Ok, quick rundown…this is set a few years after the 2nd CCS movie. S+S are a couple, and Tomoyo still follows them around with her camera. With the basics out of the way, let's begin.  
  
Anything that looks like this: -I love this fanfic- is a character's thoughts.  
  
BTW, I do not own CCS or RK.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter One: Savior  
  
  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo was walking home, smiling and thinking to herself what a great night this was going to be. Without a care in the world, she almost skipped, totally unaware of the strange gust of wind that blew through the town.  
  
The summer festival was going to be tonight, and she was going to get Sakura-chan and Li-kun on tape during their first festival as a 'couple'. They were so cute together. They always blushed whenever someone noticed them looking at each other, and they tried their best to downplay their relationship, but to no avail. Everyone knew how much they cared for each other. Tomoyo saw no reason for them to get so embarrassed about it, but she was glad they did.  
  
Those always turned into the best shots!  
  
"Daidouji..."  
  
She stopped. She knew the voice (unfortunately). She turned around and saw three boys from her grade. Two she had only seen before, but the one in the middle she knew from her science class. She put on her best scowl (she's not very good at looking angry). "What do you want Kurosawa?"  
  
He had an odd smile on his face, "I thought maybe you would reconsider going to the festival with me?"  
  
"I already told you no."  
  
He twisted his lip a bit, "Listen, I'm giving you one more chance Tomoyo. I always get what I want." His anger was clear in his voice.  
  
"Don't call me that, you rude, obnoxious, pervert!" It irked her that this boy would have the nerve to speak like this. It had been a long time since she had raised her voice in anger. But to say something like that to her! "I would never go anywhere with a jerk like you!"  
  
She expected him to react, but not the way he did.  
  
He smiled again, and so did his friends, who seemed to chuckle slightly.  
  
Her anger was leaving her quickly, and it was being quickly replaced by an unpleasant nervous feeling. She tried not to let it show, "You had better go now." She said with less force than she had hoped.  
  
They continued to smile as they walked toward her, looking at her from head to toe. She suddenly realized exactly what they had in mind. Feeling a new sense of terror wash over her, she turned to run. But her limbs were moving at odds with each other.  
  
She barely felt the concrete meet her hands. -This can't be happening! Please no! Please don't let this happen!-  
  
"You had your chance, Tomoyo," she turned to see them hovering over her, looking at her in a way that confirmed her fears, "Now we are all going to have our fun with you!"  
  
Her heart froze. Her mind was spinning. -How could this be happening? What did I do to deserve this?- She felt Kurosawa grabbing her. She was struggling wildly. -No...- "NO!!!"  
  
Kurosawa's hands were gone. And she thought she had heard a noise, like wood snapping. She opened her eyes, trying to blink through the tears.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! That's our friend. You think you can just do that and get away with it?" The other two boys with Kurosawa were yelling, but why? Tomoyo propped herself up on one arm and saw Kurosawa laying near her feet, and what looked like a misshapen bundle wrapped in ragged cloth near his head.  
  
She pulled her legs away from her unconscious aggressor, and turned to look at who the others were yelling at.  
  
He was dressed in a traditional Japanese garment, a faded powder blue with dirty white pants. His hair was dark brown, his skin somewhat pale. He seemed to be about her age, and had a peculiar smile on his face. The boy was turned so his right side was facing them.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't mean to hit him quite that hard," he put a hand behind his head and laughed a bit, "But it sounded to me like you were bothering that girl behind you."  
  
The other two growled, "So what? It's none of your business!"  
  
The strange boy ignored them and turned his attention to Tomoyo, "Miss, are you hurt, perhaps I should take you home?"  
  
Her lips trembled a bit, and she yelled out, "Please help me!" She realized it sounded pretty pathetic, but at this point she didn't care. If that boy didn't do something, she knew what would happen to her.  
  
His smile grew warm, and Tomoyo thought it was meant to be comforting. It was like he was telling her not to worry.  
  
Suddenly, that peculiar smile was back, and he was looking at the two men between them. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good at fighting with my bare hands," his right hand went back to his head as he laughed again, then he turned so he was facing toward them, "so I'm going to use this, OK?"  
  
She wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or the two men who just a few moments before had wished her harm. The boy had a sword in his belt, and was using his left hand to pick it up a bit so they could see it.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Kurosawa's friends. They both looked unsure, and as they glanced at each other, they seemed to agree that this was a battle not worth fighting. They grumbled as they backed past her, picked up their unconscious comrade, and left, looking back at her evilly.  
  
"I wonder why they left like that?" she was startled by the boy who was now standing next to her, scratching his head. He was like that for a few seconds before he looked down and smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Please, let me help you." He offered her his hand.  
  
She took it feeling relieved and safe. She thought that horrifying ordeal would never end, terror had filled her so she couldn't move. She thought they would... But then this boy, with his kind face, and dark blue eyes, if it weren't for him...  
  
Her thoughts were moving so fast, that it took Tomoyo a while before she realized that she was staring at him. He laughed a bit, "I guess you're safe now."  
  
Her eyes watered a bit, she was safe.  
  
She jumped forward, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! If you hadn't done something, they might have..." She suddenly realized, he was tensed. Every muscle in his body. She moved back, blushing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't even know your name."  
  
"It's alright," he said, "I'm just not used to...people. Touching I mean." He sounded uncomfortable. Tomoyo thought he might just be trying to make and excuse so she didn't feel bad.  
  
She wiped away her tears, and tried to shake off her lingering feelings. Smiling up at him, she said, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. What's yours?  
  
"Seta. Seta Soujiro."  
  
He walked over to where his bag had landed. "It broke again…I need to keep better care of this thing." He seemed sad, but he was still smiling.  
  
She glanced down and let out a yelp.  
  
He tensed again, looking around for danger, "What's wrong!?"  
  
"Your clothes! They are a mess!" He almost fell over, and got a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't think they are that bad..." he said looking at his ragged and patched kimono.  
  
"No no, this won't do for the festival at all!" she was sad that the boy who just saved her would have to go to the summer festival looking like this. "Come with me, and we'll get you a new set of clothes!" She put on her best smile.  
  
He stared blankly for a moment, then smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you guys all liked the first chapter. The character of Seta Soujiro is from Rurouni Kenshin, during the Kyoto Arc. More of his character will be revealed later for those of you who haven't seen RK.  
  
Anyway, please review. I'll take anything, I suppose, but I prefer positive feedback or at least constructive criticism. 


	2. Hospitality

My second chapter begins now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hospitality  
  
Soujiro walked beside this strange girl named Tomoyo. She had asked him to walk back to her home with her. She went on about how she was going to get him some new clothes to wear as thanks for saving her. He smiled back at her, assuring her that it was nothing and that she really didn't have to do this for him.  
  
She insisted however and he felt it would be rude to push the matter any further.  
  
"So are you supposed to be a samurai?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I'm more of a wanderer," he replied.  
  
"Oh..." she nodded with understanding, "but it wouldn't ruin the image if you had some new clothes would it?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit, "No, I suppose it wouldn't."  
  
She smiled, "That's good." There was a brief silence, "I haven't seen you at school, do you go to Toemada?"  
  
He glanced at her. She was smiling happily as she walked, as though what had happened to her didn't really occur. -She must think I am another student, dressed like this for the festival she keeps talking about.- "Uh...no, I don't really go to school. You see..."  
  
"You don't go to school?" she asked, "Why don't you go to school?" She was looking at him curiously now.  
  
"I'm kind of a wanderer, you see. In real life. These are my real clothes." -I wonder how she's going to react to this.-  
  
She got a very confused look on her face. He was trying to think of another way to explain it to her when she smiled again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."  
  
Soujiro wasn't sure that he understood this girl. She didn't want to know about him, but she wanted him to come into her home, and to give him some new clothes.  
  
They didn't talk for a while and Soujiro let his thoughts wander back to the strange energy that brought him here. He had been walking near Tokyo, in the 12th year of the Meiji (approx 1870 I think), when suddenly a vortex of energy unlike anything he had felt before surrounded him.  
  
When he awoke, he found himself in this place. He managed to figure out that this incredible place was indeed a part of Tokyo, what the residents referred to as a 'suburb'. And he was certain that he was somehow in the future, but he still wasn't sure when exactly. After wandering around in this place, and nearly being killed by these fast moving carriages people called cars, he found himself in this relatively quiet area. As afternoon wore on, he stumbled across three men assailing a helpless girl. Trying to hold true to what Himura-san had told him, he decided to help her. Suddenly he found himself in the company of this girl named Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"I would like to explain things better, but it might take a while. I'm still a bit confused myself." he said to her.  
  
She turned her head slightly, and nodded, "I'd love to hear it. Oh, here's my house."  
  
He looked and saw the huge mansion before him. He almost passed out. "That...that is your house?"  
  
She smiled back at him as she walked through the gate. He followed with wide eyes.  
  
The next few moments flew by so fast, he wasn't sure what had happened. They ended up in a large room, with more furniture than he had seen in one place in his life.  
  
Daidouji turned to him, still smiling, "You can change in here, they'll be in with something for you in a few min...." she stopped, twitching her nose a bit. Soujiro, arched an eyebrow, wondering what the problem was. "Ummm.....I feel bad for asking but.....when...uhh..." she blushed a bit, "...when was the last time you took a bath?"  
  
Soujiro smiled and laughed a bit, then he thought for a moment, "I think it was about four days ago."  
  
She looked sad, "I'm sorry...."  
  
He was a little surprised at her apparent concern, "Why?"  
  
She put her hands over her face, "I didn't realize you were homeless!"  
  
Soujiro couldn't help laughing at that, "I am a wanderer!"  
  
She ran to another door. He stopped laughing abruptly. Was she going to throw him out? He couldn't blame her. Wealthy people seldom helped people off the street like this even in his own time. She opened the door and turned back to him, a look of concern in her eye, "Please, you can use this bathroom to clean up."  
  
He was sure the look of surprise on his face was obvious. Then he smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for your kindness."  
  
She blushed a bit, "It's nothing."  
  
Soujiro removed his kimono and began to unlace his shirt, then he looked up at her. She still hadn't moved, and she was looking off to the side sheepishly. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what your customs for bathing are."  
  
She almost looked startled when he spoke, and when she looked at him her face turned red and she ran out. He was confused but smiled and got ready for a bath.  
  
It took him a while to figure out how to operate the knobs. When he accidentally turned on the shower, he thought he had done something wrong. Eventually, he figured out the contraption and managed to get the water a perfect temperature. It was bliss. It was almost better than the hot springs Shishio-sama loved so much.  
  
He emerged from the bathroom to find a new set of clothes set out for him. The pants were an off white as was the shirt, the kimono was a dark blue. He felt the colors were a bit strong, as he was used to his faded clothes, but they were very well made. He put the new outfit on, laced his old shoes up, and put his light tan bracers on. He was starting to slide his sword into his belt when an older man walked in.  
  
Soujiro didn't really jump per se, but he looked up quickly, tensed, to see a man who looked like some sort of western house servant. He smiled at Soujiro, who smiled back realizing the man was not an intruder. "Do you find your new outfit to your liking? Miss Tomoyo would have made one for you, but she didn't have enough time. This was all we had that might fit you."  
  
"It is very nice. Daidouji-san honors me too much!"  
  
The old man's smile faded a bit as he looked at the sword at his side. "Perhaps you should leave that here, sir. I promise no one will touch it while you are away."  
  
Soujiro was a bit concerned, but he reluctantly agreed. He slid the sword out of his belt and placed it carefully on the bed where he found his clothes. He then turned, smiling, and walked to the servant who was motioning him out. "Perhaps you are right. What with the anti-sword law, I don't want to get into trouble with the police." He walked past the man at the door, and laughed lightly, "Darn Meiji government!"  
  
Soujiro didn't see the perplexed look on the servant's face behind him.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys are liking this so far. I would really appreciate hearing what you think of the story so far. Cheer me on!!! (or something like that…) 


	3. Explanation

Ok, we're back. I really hope that you guys out there are liking this so far. I know it's kind of slow, but bear with me. It gets better! We see Sakura and Syaoran for the first time in this chapter, too. So read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Explanation  
  
  
  
Tomoyo checked to make sure that her kimono was on properly, and her maid assured her that it was perfect. The light purple color went very well with the images of pinkish white cherry blossoms that covered it. Her dark hair was up with two braided loops that went to her shoulders on both sides.  
  
When she felt she was ready, she picked up her camcorder and made her way downstairs. She saw that Seta-san was already there, looking around at the pictures in the entryway. He seemed a little funny with that look on his face, almost like he was in awe of his surroundings.  
  
He must have heard her coming down the stairs, because he looked up when she was about halfway down. His face changed, but she couldn't read it. He just stood there as she came down. When she got to the bottom, he moved over to meet her, with that smile on his face again.  
  
They bowed to each other. "You look nice." she said, smiling.  
  
"As do you, Daidouji-san."  
  
She felt her face warm a bit, "Would you like a ride to the festival, it'll be starting soon."  
  
He put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Sure, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
The car ride was a bit strange to Tomoyo. Seta-san's eyes were wide open the whole trip, and he was gripping the seat as if he were afraid he would fall out. "Aren't we going a bit fast?" he asked nervously.  
  
Tomoyo tried not to laugh, "No, this is how fast we always go." He tried to smile but he still held the seat.  
  
Once they got to the festival he seemed more relaxed. "Uh...Thank you for the ride," he sounded like he wasn't so sure that he shouldn't have walked.  
  
"It was nothing," she replied.  
  
They both stood there for a few moments before they both started to speak at the same time, "Would you..../Perhaps this...." They both stopped and smiled at each other. "You go first," Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"Well, I thought that perhaps this might be a good time for me to try and explain who I am," he was scratching the back of his head again.  
  
"Lets find Sakura-chan and Li-kun first! Then you can introduce yourself to all of us!" she hoped he wouldn't mind waiting a little longer.  
  
"Umm...you're sure I wont be imposing? I don't want to ruin all your fun." he said.  
  
"I'm sure, now let's go find them."  
  
They walked into the festival. She glanced at him occasionally as she searched for Sakura-chan and Li-kun. He had the same look on his face as he did when he was looking at the pictures in the entryway to her house. Almost like he was a little overwhelmed.  
  
Then he stopped, squinting a bit. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
He smiled again at her, and then pointed, "Is that your friend over there?" She followed his finger, straight to Sakura-chan. She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know that was her?"  
  
He scratched his head, "Well, she was in several of those pictures in your house, and you spoke like she was someone important to you. So I suppose I just kind of guessed."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, he was able to tell that Sakura meant so much to her just from the few times she had mentioned her name. "Let's go then!" she took out her camcorder, which he just stared blankly at, and made her way over to Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo tried to sneak up on Sakura, like she always does. But strangely, Sakura, who was seated at a small table by herself, seemed to stiffen a little as she got closer. The Card Mistress suddenly looked around, straight at Tomoyo. The dark haired girl frowned a little as she turned her recorder off. "You never notice me when I'm sneaking like that!"  
  
Seta-san smiled a little, "I think I might have given you away, Daidouji- san. Sorry about that." Tomoyo was confused at that statement. He hadn't made any loud sounds or anything.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was smiling at her as she stood.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo's companion, "Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Seta-san bowed, "I am Seta Soujiro. Pleased to meet you Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Where is Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, looking around.  
  
Sakura pointed over to a cotton candy booth with a huge line, "I told him that I didn't want it that bad, but he went anyway."  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "That sounds like Li-kun." When she turned around, she saw Seta-san and Sakura looking at each other.  
  
Seta-san spoke first, "I haven't seen anyone else in this city who has an energy like yours."  
  
She nodded back, "Yours is what gave you and Tomoyo-chan away."  
  
Tomoyo wasn't sure she quite understood what was going on. Seta-san spoke again, "You must be Li-san?" He then looked past Tomoyo. She turned to see Li standing there with two cotton candies and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Li asked fairly briskly.  
  
Seta-san smiled and put up his hands, "Don't be angry, I sensed your ki. I was just talking to your friend Kinomoto-san about how strong hers is."  
  
Li didn't exactly look surprised, Tomoyo thought, but he did seem a bit confused. And still hostile.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as the two stared at each other. Hoping to break the ice between the two, Tomoyo spoke up, "Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Seta-san saved me this afternoon from a group of bullies!" Li did look surprised at that, and Sakura's eyes lit up, as she bowed.  
  
"Thank you for protecting Tomoyo-chan!" she said happily.  
  
He bowed back uncomfortably, "It really was nothing. I was happy to do it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I asked Seta-san to tell us about himself." She turned to him, "Would you tell us now?"  
  
He scratched his head, "I'd be happy to, but you may find my story a little hard to believe."  
  
They all sat down. Sakura shared some of her cotton candy with Tomoyo and Li eyed Seta-san suspiciously as he started to speak.  
  
Tomoyo stared in wonder as he told his unlikely story. He had been a swordsman during the years after the Meiji revolution. He seemed reluctant to tell much more than that about his background, but none argued. He continued saying that he met a wandering swordsman, named Himura-san, who had made a vow never to kill anyone, and fought with a reverse bladed sword. He believed that to make up for the sins of his past that he must fight to protect the weak, because they can't always fight for themselves. This man had made Seta-san believe that he too could leave his past behind and wander, defending those who could not defend themselves, and Seta-san, too, vowed never to kill.  
  
Then, through some sort of powerful energy that he could not begin to explain, he was thrown through time, and that he had been trying to figure out where he was until he came across Tomoyo (he called her Daidouji-san of course). And that was pretty much it.  
  
They all stared at him for a few seconds. Then he smiled and said, "I know it's an odd story. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me."  
  
Tomoyo was surprised. How could all this be true? It all seemed so unbelievable. But then again, she was friends with Sakura, the Mistress of the Cards. And it would explain why he had been acting so strangely all this time.  
  
"I believe you," she said, "After all, you saved me from those men, I owe it to you to believe your story."  
  
He smiled at her, but not quite the way he had been smiling before. She couldn't quite explain it, but she smiled back.  
  
  
  
Okay guys, those chapters have been more of an introduction than anything else. Now the good stuff coming up. PLEASE review and tell me what you think so far! 


	4. Penguins

If you are reading this, thank you for reading this far in my story. I can't really think of anything else I need to say right now except PLEASE REVIEW! I have been disappointed in how few of you guys have reviewed my fic so far (but thank you to those who did!) Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Penguins  
  
  
  
Sakura walked with Syaoran through the festival. She was happy to be there with the one she loved, and he seemed happy that she was there with him. She was a little curious about this Seta Soujiro that Tomoyo had brought with her.  
  
He had a strong sense of magic about him, she was sure Syaoran had sensed it as well. It's not that she didn't trust him (though she knew Syaoran didn't), but there seemed to be more to him than just a dark haired boy who smiled a lot. She wasn't sure, but his smiles were oddly emotionless. It was like whenever he smiled, he was just holding a paper mask in front of him. There was just something she sensed in him that contrasted sharply with the Seta Soujiro that he showed on the outside.  
  
Tomoyo said that he had saved her from some bullies, but when she said that, the look on Seta-san's face seemed to say that there was more to it than that. Maybe she was just imagining things. She knew she wasn't exactly the most perceptive person in the world. The fact that she was the only one surprised when she found out Syaoran-kun loved her was proof enough for that. But still…  
  
After they had started to walk to some of the booths, Sakura noticed that Seta-san looked, well, almost amazed by everything. When Syaoran stopped at a booth to catch her a goldfish, Tomoyo went to videotape him (since he was getting it for Sakura). They left her and Seta-san behind to watch. Sakura noticed how he was observing everyone at the booth with a smile on his face. A smile that looked real, the first one she had seen on him. He seemed like he could have just stood there and watched people catch goldfish the rest of the night.  
  
"Did they have festivals like this when you were a child, Seta-san?" she asked him.  
  
She wasn't sure, but she thought his smile faded a bit when she asked, "There were festivals, but I never went to one."  
  
"Hoe...?"  
  
"You see, my step-family was very strict, and they didn't like me very much at all. Whenever there was a festival, they all went to have fun, and left me to do chores." Sakura was amazed that even when he was recalling such a terrible memory, he still had a smile, though it seemed like it had become a hollow one now. His eyes had seemed to have turned to a dark, flat blue.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she looked down a little.  
  
He turned his head to her, "Why?"  
  
"It was such a sad memory, I can tell. I didn't mean to ask you something that would make you sad."  
  
"Don't worry, you couldn't have known. Anyway the past is the past, and you can't go back and fix things that are broken." She looked up to see him smiling, truly smiling again, even his eyes seemed like they had become a lighter hue, "Besides, if it weren't for Daidouji-san, I wouldn't have been able to come to my first festival. I want her and her friends to be happy."  
  
Sakura smiled, and looked up in time to see Syaoran walking over, goldfish in bag, and Tomoyo in tow (camera rolling).  
  
As they continued, they came across a strength test game. Syaoran gave it a try, but as he tried to pick up the mallet, his eyes got big. He strained to pick it up, and Sakura giggled a little as he almost fell backwards lifting it over his head. He swung downward with all his might, and Sakura was sure it would make it to the top, but the bell didn't ring, it stopped a few inches short. Sakura's shoulders went down a bit, but she was still proud of Syaoran for trying.  
  
Then she noticed Seta-san walking over to Syaoran (who was still holding onto the giant mallet). Syaoran glared at him as he approached, but the young swordsman held up his hands, smiling slightly as he said something too quiet for Sakura to hear. They relaxed a bit as Seta-san said some things to Syaoran, who still scowled but listened. This went on for a few moments, and then Seta-san turned and walked back to Sakura and Tomoyo with his hands behind his back.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
He smiled, "Nothing. Be sure to cheer him on this time Kinomoto-san."  
  
"He's trying again?" She looked back to see Syaoran paying the booth attendant and gripping the huge mallet again. She smiled, "I know you can do it, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
He lifted the mallet over his head and held it there for a moment, then he let out a yell and brought the mallet down. Sakura watched as it soared up and laughed as the bell sounded. She ran over to the one she loved and hugged him, "I knew you could do it for me, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
He blushed a little in her arms, "I hate to say it, but he told me a trick to help focus my energy. You should be thanking him."  
  
She smiled lovingly, touching her forehead to his, "But you were the one who did it."  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran walked back (Sakura with a pink stuffed rabbit), she turned to Seta-san, "You should try it, too!"  
  
He looked a little surprised, and seemed like he was about to decline, when something Sakura didn't expect happened.  
  
"She's right. You should give it a shot," Syaoran said. He wasn't scowling (at least not as much), but she knew he still didn't like the dark haired boy.  
  
Seta-san definitely looked surprised then. Then he scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I suppose...if both of you think I should." He walked over to the attendant, looked at him a little odd, then turned and walked back.  
  
Sakura was confused, "I thought you were going to try it, Seta-san?"  
  
He stood there for a moment, then said, "I don't have any money!"  
  
They all fell over.  
  
"Here," Syaoran pulled out some money, "Is there anything else you forgot?"  
  
"I don't think so," he took the money laughing a little, "Thank you. Wish me luck!"  
  
He went back into the stable, paid the man, and went over to the mallet. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, and Sakura could feel his energy surge as he lifted it over his head. Then he brought it down with blinding speed. It almost seemed like the instant he struck, the bell sounded with a resounding 'clang'. Then they heard another, different sound. More like a 'bong'.  
  
Tomoyo yelped as she ran into the booth, followed quickly after by Sakura and Syaoran. They found Seta-san, lying on his back, holding his head, with the bell lying next to him. "Seta-san? Are you all right? Say something!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
They sweat dropped.  
  
Tomoyo tried again, "Seta-san, are you alright?"  
  
The attendant came over, "Hey do I need to call the doctor? Is he OK?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little bump," Seta-san sat up, rubbing his head gingerly, "It seems like I am acting more and more like Himura-san every day though." They all looked at him, confused.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Syaoran asked.  
  
He smiled and nodded as he stood and dusted himself off. Turning to the attendant, "I'm sorry, sir. I seem to have broken your bell."  
  
The attendant arched an eyebrow, "Uh...don't worry about it kid."  
  
Seta-san looked at him strangely, like he was confused, "Kid???"  
  
"I've never seen anyone do that before. Here kid," the man took out a large stuffed penguin.  
  
Seta-san looked at it for a second, then he smiled, "Thank you, sir"  
  
"It's nothing. You be sure to get that head checked." and he went back to pick up the bell. Looking back up at the top of the rail, where it should be, he slumped his shoulders and walked off, mumbling something about a ladder.  
  
Seta-san turned back to the rest of them with a look on his face that Sakura didn't quite recognize. Was he dizzy? Was he in pain? Was he excited?  
  
"What is this supposed to be?"  
  
They all fell over.  
  
"It looks like a cross between a bird and a bear?" He was staring quizzically at it, turning it sideways and upside down.  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "It's a penguin! They live so far north that there is ice and snow all year long. And they don't fly, they swim!"  
  
A knowing look came over his face, like he had figured out a puzzle, and he held it out to Tomoyo, "Here."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him blankly.  
  
"You know so much about an obscure animal like this...peng-uin?...you must like them." His smile was genuine. Like the one Sakura saw before when he was watching all the people at the goldfish game, when he was talking about making Tomoyo and her friends happy.  
  
She blushed a very red color, and smiled sheepishly. "I do like it." She gently took the penguin from his hands and hugged it tightly.  
  
Sakura smiled as she took Syaoran's arm and put her head on his shoulder. She felt so warm, but not just because the one she loved was near.  
  
  
  
I know, it got kinda cheesy there at the end, but hey…cheese makes everything better, right? Anyway, review and let me know what you all think. I'll even listen to suggestions of what I should do later in the story! Just give me some ideas of what you guys are thinking about the story thus far. 


	5. Boats

Right, those of you who have reviewed, thank you. Knowing that other people like what you are doing is a great motivator. Anyhow, here is the next chapter of "Her Most Beautiful Smile" Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Boats  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked next to Sakura as they moved over toward the lake, while Li- san and Seta-san followed a few feet behind. The two girls didn't say anything, just walked. Tomoyo's attention was focused on the stuffed penguin that Seta-san had given her.  
  
"Here we are," Sakura said. Tomoyo looked up, and realized they were at the lake.  
  
"We are here already?" she said, "I hadn't realized we had walked so far."  
  
Sakura smiled knowingly, and then pointed with enthusiasm to a makeshift dock a little ways down the bank, "There they are!" She looked over and saw the small paddleboats Sakura had been talking about.  
  
As they walked the auburn haired girl looked over her shoulder, "We should all go, Syaoran-kun and I can ride one, and Seta-san can ride with Tomoyo- chan!" Tomoyo's blue eyes widened. Why did that thought make her so nervous all of a sudden? -What's wrong with me? I've never been nervous like this over a boy.-  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Li-kun's voice came from behind them. Sakura and Tomoyo turned at the same time to see Seta-san was slowly edging back away from them. He had his hands up and was smiling somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"I…uh…I don't think I should go," he said, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Hoe…?"  
  
Tomoyo felt the nervousness go away, but now she felt…disappointed. "It's okay…" she said quietly, "It's alright if you don't want to go with me."  
  
The look on his face changed from uncomfortable to shock in the space of her sentence. Then he walked over to her. "It's not that I don't want to go with you," he said warmly, "It's just that I have a little bad luck when it comes to boats. I don't want any of you to catch it." Tomoyo looked up to see what she thought was a look of worry on his face.  
  
She smiled a bit and looked back down, "I understand."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by bad luck, Seta-san?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
He smiled, like he was recalling a fond memory, "Well, the last boat I was on exploded and sank in a ball of fire."  
  
"Hoeee…?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head a bit and said, "Well, you can't argue with that. You two go on the boat and we'll wait here for you."  
  
He and Sakura smiled at each other, then Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm, "Let's go, Tomoyo-chan!" She looked back briefly at Seta-san. He was watching them go, smiling contentedly. She smiled and turned back to Sakura, who was still pulling her along. Not that they could go very fast in their kimonos, but Sakura was excited to ride the paddleboats (she had only been talking about them for the last three days).  
  
Sakura started paddling like mad as soon as they sat down, trying to see how fast she could make it go. Tomoyo smiled and got in on the act, trying to interrupt her friends pedaling. They laughed as they drove the boat into the moonlit waters, trying desperately not to get wet.  
  
Once the two friends were out in the middle of the small lake, they let themselves drift. They both relaxed and let out contented sighs as they looked up at the clear night sky.  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
  
Tomoyo jumped, trying to laugh a bit, she replied, "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura smiled slyly at her, "You know what I'm talking about, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well, being a swordsman from another time, naturally I'm interested in him. Think of all the adventures he must have had! I wish we could have seen some of them."  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with an uncharacteristically devious look on her face. It reminded her of Eriol. -I wonder whatever happened to him…?-  
  
"Sakura-chan, I still don't know what you are talking about," Tomoyo tried to feign ignorance.  
  
"I think you do," the auburn haired girl replied.  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the penguin he had given her earlier. Her face softened. It was a sweet gesture, the kind of thing you see in movies. But it wasn't so much the fact that he had given it to her. She had been so touched by why he had given it to her. * You know so much about it, you must like them. *  
  
"You're blushing," Sakura laughed lightly, nudging the other girl.  
  
Tomoyo jumped, and felt her cheeks get hot. The blue eyed girl smiled at her friend, "I didn't understand why he gave it to me at first," she looked back down at the large stuffed penguin in her lap, "but when he explained it, I could tell that he wanted me to like it. It surprised me a little."  
  
"But it was a good kind of surprise, right?" Sakura prodded.  
  
Tomoyo started scratching the penguin behind his ear, "I don't know what I should think about it. I've never reacted to a boy this way before."  
  
Sakura smiled, then looked back up at the stars, "When you were taping Syaoran-kun getting the goldfish for me, he told me that his step-family didn't like him very much, and that they had never let him go to a festival. Instead they made him stay at home and do chores while they went and had fun." Tomoyo looked at her friend sadly, shocked that such a terrible thing could happen to a child. "This is the first festival he has been to in his whole life, and that penguin is the first prize he has ever won at a festival."  
  
"But if that's true, then why did he give it to me?" Tomoyo asked earnestly.  
  
Sakura just looked at her friend warmly, "Because he thought it would make you happy."  
  
As Tomoyo looked back at the penguin, she felt tears in her eyes, "I am, but I want him to be happy, too. He always has a smile on his face, but it always seems to be an act, hiding his true self. He is so sweet and kind, it's like he is only concerned that others are happy, whether he is or not." She glanced up at her friend, smiling, "He reminds me of you, Sakura- chan."  
  
Tomoyo looked back down at the soft form in her arms for a moment, then held it to her cheek, a tear rolling onto its fuzzy head, "He is trying so hard to make others happy, he ignores himself. It must be very lonely."  
  
Sakura put her arms around her friend and spoke softly, "I think that he is happy when he knows that you are, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh man, that's a lot of fluff there at the end. Oh well, Mei Neko, I hope you liked this chapter too. And for those of you who love Eriol & Tomoyo pairings, I slipped in the little side thought about him halfway through.  
  
Anyhow…NEXT CHAPTER: The boy who was once known as Tenken no Soujiro, and the future head of the Li clan, have a civil chat about the past, the present, and the future. Will Syaoran discover that there is more to Soujiro than meets the eye? Will he discover something that will change his view of the young swordsman? Next episode, "Unsure" You won't want to miss it! 


	6. Unsure

I have returned despite a very disappointing lack of reviews (HINT HINT). I don't ask for very much, just a few words from four or five of you.  
  
I think that I have some good ideas for the coming chapters. It's going to continue with lots of cushy fluff and a bit of suspense/action (not a lot, but some). Anyway, read on to the next chapter of Her Most Beautiful Smile – Unsure!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Unsure  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood with his arms crossed as he watched Sakura and Daidouji make their way out into the darkness near the middle of the lake. It had been a good night so far, he decided. While Daidouji did still follow with her camera, it didn't bother him that much anymore. She was his beloved's best friend. And it was her who had persuaded him to tell Sakura about his feelings in the first place.  
  
It had been years since he first met her, and she had grown on him. Though he still didn't call her by her first name, he did consider her a friend. That may have been part of the reason he still had a hard time trusting him, even after it was apparent that he wasn't interested in Sakura (at least, not like that).  
  
This Seta Soujiro was strange. His smiles never seemed to be genuine. It was more like someone who was running around with a mask on, trying to hide his true feelings. While Syaoran wasn't sure at first, it became more and more apparent that this man, who said he was a swordsman from over a hundred years ago, was interested in Daidouji somehow. He just couldn't figure out why.  
  
That's what bothered him. Not knowing what was going through his head as he walked with his friend and his Sakura.  
  
As the night wore on, however, more reassuring signs began to appear from him. While Syaoran resented it, Seta had helped him win the rabbit for Sakura at the strength test. And the way he gave Daidouji that penguin, his smile seemed like, well, like the mask had come off, and he was showing his real emotions.  
  
While he admired the other man's sincerity on that one, it didn't really affect him other than that. But the way Sakura held his arm while they watched, and the way Daidouji hugged the penguin, he thought it was a wonder that either one was able to keep from crying (they were both very emotional girls after all).  
  
Syaoran glanced sideways at the swordsman beside him. Seta was watching intently as the two girls became a dark form on the waters surface. Then out of nowhere, the young rurouni's eyes widened and seemed like he was about to fall over in pain.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Seta steadied himself against a tree for several seconds before he responded to the quiestion. "I'm fine, Li-san," he said through gritted teeth, "It's fading now, I'll be better in a moment." He was trying to smile through whatever pain he was experiencing.  
  
After a few moments where Seta's heavy gasps were the only sound, he began to relax. Soon his breathing had returned to normal. He smiled again at Syaoran, "See, Li-san? I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me." Syaoran only nodded slightly and leaned against a tree of his own while Seta looked back out at the dark waters where the two girls were. After a few minutes of silence, it seemed almost like nothing at all had happened.  
  
Syaoran knew that this guy held himself under a very tight leash. He should know, he had done the same thing around Sakura when he first came to Japan. But this guy didn't seem to hide like one would think. Most guys would hide their feelings under the guise of anger, or some other strong emotion like that. Seta seemed like he was…like he was –trying- to show his emotions and just couldn't for some reason. Like he was so used to being someone that he wasn't, that he found it difficult to be himself.  
  
"Li-san?"  
  
Syaoran was a little startled by Seta's speech, "Uh…yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off the lake, though his smile had faded a little.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"What do you feel…when someone…important…?"  
  
Syaoran arched his eyebrow, curious what he was going to ask, "What?"  
  
"What are you supposed to feel when someone…holds onto you?"  
  
Syaoran was confused now. -What is he asking?- "Uh…I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
  
He closed his eyes, "Like when someone…hugs you…or like when Kinomoto-san holds onto your arm…what do you feel at a time like that?  
  
He stared at the person standing next to him. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Seta's eyes were still closed, that weak, shallow smile was still on his face, "When I was a child, my step-family hated me. I never understood why since I did everything that they asked me to do. When I…left their home, I didn't know anything but the life of the sword. I never had anyone care for me before. No one ever held me, even as a child. I…just wanted to know."  
  
Syaoran was taken aback by Seta's open manner. This boy who seemed to hide his emotions so well, telling someone he just met a couple of hours ago something like this. "I understand, but…why are you asking me?"  
  
His lip curled a bit at that, "Because you know."  
  
Syaoran thought for a second, then he looked back out at the waters, where he knew the one he loved was, "When Sakura first hugged me, I still hadn't realized how much I cared for her. When I felt her arms around me, I went tense. I was so surprised at what she had done that I couldn't move. I felt strange, frozen and yet warm at the same time. So many thoughts flew through my head at once, it felt like I wasn't thinking at all. I know it sounds like a bunch of contradictions, but I suppose that's what it felt like. A big contradiction." He glanced over at the boy standing next to him. He still hadn't moved.  
  
"When I thought about it later, the less I felt the cold, and the lack of thought made it seem like it had lasted forever. I realized that I had been happy that she had held onto me like that. But I was so afraid to show it at the time, that I couldn't appreciate it when she was right there next to me."  
  
"After a while, I became more aware of my feelings for her, and her touch didn't make me freeze anymore. It just made me feel warm, and content. That's when I realized that I loved her. She was the one person who could make me feel happy with just a touch, or even a look." Syaoran sighed and felt his cheeks color when he realized just how much he had said. -Why did I tell him all that?- He looked to the other boy, who seemed to have regained that sincerity to his smile.  
  
"I thank you for your answer," he said quietly, "While I am not sure I understand everything you said, it does sound…nice." He opened his eyes, looking across the water "I do know what it is like for someone to make you feel warm, though."  
  
Syaoran smiled a bit at the boy he had been so suspicious of a few minutes before. -He had never known what it felt like, so he asked me wanting to know if that was what he was feeling now.- "You care about Daidouji-san, don't you?"  
  
Seta didn't respond, he just stared out to the waters in front of them. Syaoran respected his privacy and turned to watch for his love to return.  
  
"I…I don't know," he said almost inaudibly.  
  
Syaoran allowed his lips to curl slightly. I do.  
  
  
  
So what did you all think? Someone please tell me something! ANYONE!!!! I have more to write, but what's the point if nobody cares? Let me know you want me to continue!  
  
NEXT CHAP: What was that mysterious pain Soujiro felt? Is something wrong with our poor boy? Also, now that Syaoran and Sakura have helped Soujiro and Tomoyo towards realization of their feelings, will a quiet walk through the trees near the lake spark something between them? Find out in the next chapter – Moonlight! 


	7. Warmth

Chapter Seven:  Warmth

Soujiro was still pondering the question that Li had put to him earlier.  _You care about Daidouji-san, don't you?_   

Did he?  Li had said that Kinomoto-san was the only one who could make him feel warm with just a touch or a look.  Daidouji-san made him feel warm when he saw her happy.  He liked feeling like that.  He liked making her happy.  Did that mean he cared about her?  He wanted to say yes.

"Thank you for waiting, Seta-san, Syaoran-kun," Kinomoto-san was smiling brightly as she walked toward them.  

Soujiro saw Daidouji-san waking behind her friend.  She looked a little different than she did before they went out.  She still had the…peng-uin in her arms, but the way her lips were curled into a slight smile made him feel odd, and her face seemed a bit more colored than before.  _Probably just flustered from paddling around the pond._  As they approached, she looked at him briefly and away again.  He felt that warmth again, this time in his face as well as his chest.

Kinomoto-san giggled behind her hand, and Li looked at her strangely, "What are you laughing about?"

Kinomoto-san looked straight at Soujiro, "I've never seen him blush before!  He's so cute!"

Soujiro was confused.  _Me?  Blushing?  I've never done that before.  She must be mistaken._  Then he heard Daidouji-san giggle as well.  She was looking at him now, "She's right, you are cute when you blush."

Soujiro blinked.  He scratched the back of his head, laughing a little, "I'm flattered…I…uh…don't really know what else to say."  He was feeling a little uncomfortable, which didn't usually happen to him either.

Daidouji-san walked near him, and he stopped moving.  She was still red from blushing before, "Seta-san, will you walk with me?"  She kept looking at him and back to the peng-uin she held in her arms.  

"If you want, I'd be happy to," he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into now.  He felt distracted by her.  Not that he really minded, but it made it difficult for him to act normally.

Kinomoto-san stood next to Li, "We'll meet you guys later."  She was smiling slyly, then she winked at them both.  _This is getting strange._  Li looked like he was about to ask her something when she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward the festival, "Syaoran-kun, would you get me another cotton candy?"

They turned and started on a path that he assumed went around the small lake she and Kinomoto-san had just been on.  They walked in silence for a while.  The stars and the sliver of moon reflected off the water were the only light now.  The sounds of the festival could barely be heard.

As they walked, he realized that he had been smiling.  Not a smile he used to hide the ghosts of those he had killed or the pain he felt in his heart for them.  He felt…happy.  He looked at the girl walking next to him.  She somehow made him forget about the monster that he had been.  The dim starlight made her seem so wonderful.  She truly was the kindest person he had ever met.  

Kindness was difficult for him.  He had been an assassin most of his life.  Kindness was not something he had ever learned.  But something about this girl named Daidouji Tomoyo made it so easy for him.  It was like a part of him that he never knew had existed had been awakened.  For the first time since he could remember, he was able to forget about the demons of his past and feel again.

"Sakura-chan told me about your step-family," she said solemnly, "I'm really sorry."

He stiffened.  "It's ok, the past is the past, you shouldn't worry yourself about my hardships," he replied, trying to convince her not to worry.

Her voice became sad, "You shouldn't have had to grow up without someone who cared about you."  He wasn't sure what he should say to her now.  What _could_ he say to her?

"I…" he was becoming uncertain, "I don't want you to feel sad…especially not because of me."

"You've done everything you can to make sure others are happy," his walk slowed, she held the stuffed animal tightly, "You gave me this penguin just to make me happy."  He stopped, and she had moved in front of him, but she hadn't turned to face him.

"You worry so much about ensuring the happiness of others," her voice was shaky now, "you forget about your own."

She knelt down and gently set the peng-uin on the ground.  "I don't want you to be lonely."

She stood and turned to him slowly.  Her hands were clasped over her heart, and her crystal blue eyes were full of tears.  It pained him to see her full of sadness like this.  Especially since she was worried about him.  "Seta-san?" her voice was quiet.  

He replied with the same quiet tone, "Yes?"

"Can I call you Soujiro?"

"Yes...may I call you Tomoyo?"

She lowered her head slightly and slowly took a step forward toward him.  He was confused.  What should he do? How could he console her?  _I don't understand!_

She was inches away from him.  He could hear her breathe.  _Tell me what you want, Tomoyo!  What do you want me to do?!_

She slowly unclasped her hands and moved them forward.  He tried to think, but he couldn't sort out one thought from the other.  Her hands rested on his chest.  

_So many thoughts went through my head, it was like I wasn't thinking at all._

Her head moved forward onto his shoulder.

_I was frozen, and yet I felt warm._

He could feel her tears warm his neck.  He tried to move his arms.  They were shaking, but they found their way to her shoulders.

I became more aware of my feelings for her, and her touch didn't make me freeze anymore.

They pulled each other closer.

It just made me feel warm, and content.

He lightly rested his head on hers.

That's when I realized…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well, well…  It only took me the better part of a year to update this fic.  I apologize to any of you out there who were waiting on this, as you obviously had an awful long time to wait.

Anyhow, I am actually writing my brains out with my current Oh! My Goddess project (which is now in the 60K word region).  Due to this, I will not be doing much of anything with my other stories until it is finished.  I might go back and do some small revisions or chapter updates here and there, but it will likely be a while longer before I do anything more with this fic, though I may come back earlier if enough of you ask (^__^)!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.  Feel free to check my other stories as well!

Thanks for reading!

Boogiepop


End file.
